Just a scheme between two of us Jilly
by AWhiteCatWhoLovesToEatLemons
Summary: James trying to persuade Lily, again. That caused a scheme between two of them started by James that they were dating. Lily hates James, and she still hates him. But since James own her books. She must date him to take them back.
1. Call me Evans, Potter!

It was a beautiful winter with snow covering Hogwarts' castle.

Most of young witches and wizards gathered at their common room to sat by a warm fire with themselves in a cozy couch. But these did not include five Griffindors.

Four of them were the best friends ever in Hogwarts. Even no one gave this title for them, Mcgonnagal always said that.

Yes, the Marauders.

And the other one was special. She was a smart student who always wandered around the library with her hands full of potions, charms and a subject she hated; transfigurations textbooks.

Lily, Lily Evans.

She was walking with books in her hand, they were very tall and cover all over her head. Her bags were filled with many parchment sheets and quills, she scribbled "essential" things from the book. But to said- she copied most of those books and carried it back to the common room.

(Borrowing them will be easier. Everyone always told her, and she never listened.)

Lily couldn't see anything except "Transfigurations, 7th grade." that covered her eyes.

She crashed something.

Not a usual marble wall but instead a person.

A very tall one indeed.

"Hello, Evans."

That made everything clear.

"Potter..." She quietly whispered.

"Evans, this week's Hogsmede trip. I think that..." James rushed to his point.

"No." She cut of the conversation.

"Butter beer." James said.

"I said no."

"Honeyduks new sweets?

"Merlin's beards, Potter!"

"Wow." James exclaimed. "A muggle born said that. How sweet."

"Seriously, what's good with me?" Lily shouted with annoyance. "With all of these attempts. Are you just making fun of me?"

"Nahhhh."James walked toward Lily. "I just love you."

Lily was so mad that she threw all of those books to the floor and she ran away as fast as she could.

"You are such a paranoid person!" She screamed.

"Wingardium Leviosa." James quietly spoke with his hand holding the wand.

"Prongs, how many times you failed?" Sirius asked James.

"56, Just forget it. Anyway, it's Moony's full moon. It shall be great that she cancel this date so I'll get some time to prepare myself."

"Really? You are just disappointed." Wormtail said.

"Who cares? Carry those books." James arrogantly said.

Wormtail slowly walked to the book and lazily carried it up.

"I got a quidditch match. Gotta go now, see you." James yawned and went away.

-0-

"Lily!" A ravenclaw prefect called her when she was walking through the castle. "Would you mind going out with me?" He asked.

Lily was about to answered. She opened her mouth, but...

"Excuse me. She's mine. We had been dating since yesterday." The usual voice said.

"Potter!" She gasped.

"Hmm? Lil, what do you want?" He asked and smiled vividly. It seemed like they were a real couple. Hogwarts students looked at them.

"This is not fun. Stop this scheme." Lily whispered.

"I am helping you from that ravenclaw Chang. Wanna date him?"

"No... But that doesn't mean you can..." Lily tiptoed herself up to James. She seemed like she was going to say something.

**James kissed her**.

Everybody there stopped in silence.

Lily's cheek turned to red. But she didn't admit it.

She still hated James, she completely did.

-0-

"Potter!" She screamed with anger when they were doing a night shift around the castle.

"Yes, Lil?"

"This is not fun!" She was about to cry.

"And what do you want? Pretend like we broke up and go to date with Chang? Seriously."

"He is better than you." She said coldly.

"That's harsh. I am more handsome than him."

"You!"

"Lil. Trust me."

"Call me Evans, Potter."

"Right, Evans. Call me James."

"Why do you ask for something nonsense that couldn't ever be true?"

"Ahhh" James shook his head. "Call me love."

She slapped his face.

-0-

That was quite usual for James to be slapped by Lily or get scolded by her.

And it was also quite usual for Lily to be paranoid because him. She eventually hex him in a middle of classes and jinx him when there was no professor there.

She hated him. She really, really did.

-0-

"Lil, what about this upcoming Valentine? Do you fancy anyone?" Abbot asked her.

"I had been single for six years, I don't think I shall date with anyone..." Lily answered.

"You broke up with James?" Abbot gasped.

"We didn't even date! He just tried making some stupid schemes." Lily bursted out in anger.

**Author's note**

**Hello, everyone. It's me. (Who am I anyway?XD)**

**Welcome to my new Jilly's fic. Nice to meet you all. **

**I'll be quite busy since it's time for my final exam. But don't worry. I'll still updating this. **

**Hope it'll be a short fic. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. A bit of Parchment

"Lil, what about this Valentine? Do you fancy anyone?" Abbot asked her.

"I had been single for six years, I don't think I shall date with anyone..." Lily answered.

0

"You broke up with James?" Abbot gasped.

"We didn't even date! He just tried making some stupid schemes." Lily bursted out in anger.

0

0

**Chapter** **2**

0

"Lil? Seriously?" Abbot seemed surprised.

"Why shall I lie? That Potter! He did made such an annoying things. I didn't even want to date him." Lily kinda screamed.

0

"He did that because he loves you, Lil, with all those attempts, many years, you never cares him. But he stills! Lil, he is good enough." Abbot said, but Lily didn't listen. She looked forward and backward, she seemed like a very paranoid person, for real.

She was looking for James.

0

-0-

0

Finally it was James. He walked to the common room pass by the coach Lily and Abbot were sitting in.

0

"Potter, we need to talk." Lily said in a harsh voice.

"Of course, Lil, why not? About this Valentine? That'll be lovely." James said happily, he laughed during the conversation.

God, Lily felt like she was going to smash him with her beloved books. Why is he so good at making others feel angry?

0

"Let's talk somewhere else."

"Why? The common room here is perfect. Or are you shy about talking our love story in the common room?"

0

"YOUR love story, Potter, do not even include me in." Lily whispered.

"Loves started with two and above people! How come you are not involved in it?"

"Okay, fine."

0

Jame smirked.

0

At last they found a way to sneak out of the common room. Also, it was the first time of Lily to hid herself under a cloak.

0

"What is this?" Lily asked James.

"How come you didn't know?' James gasped in a horrible sort of voice.

"If you do not want to tell me, then, fine."

"An invisibility cloak, it makes you became invisible." James finally told her.

"I've heard about it" she said "but the real one is very hard to be find."

"At least this one is real, from my family ages ago, y'know?"

"No, I don't" she answered.

0

"Well" James grabbed a bit of old and shabby parchment out of his pocket " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."he pointed the wand at the paper." He said while pointing the wand at it.

0

The paper transformed itself to a map, marauders map.

"Marauders? Who are they?" Lily asked James.

"I'll tell you later. Let's see" James looked at the map.

0

Severus Snape was sitting at the great hall. Mrs Norris at the second floor. Professor Mcgonnagal sitting in her room.

0

And the small dots appeared.

Lily Evans and James Potter

0

"What? I thought we are invisible." Lily surprisingly said.

"Not on the map, it shows everything. You cannot trick it. Even you use a polyjuice potion"

"Incredible. Wow…" Lily gasped and looked at the map passionately. "Who are the inventors? They are so great."

0

James grinned. But didn't say a thing.

0

Lily continued to look at it, she never see anything like this map before. She even forgot that she needed to argue with James.

0

They stood in silence. Without looking that Mr Filch are walking to them.

0

"Shhhh, Lil." James hand covered Lily's mouth.

"W'at 'append." She said in a low voice.

0

Mr Filch looked around to search for the voice he heard.

0

"Dear, can you hear like me? A sound of student couple chatting." He asked Mrs Norris.

0

"Must be hiding near here." He said. "Reveal yourselves in a count of Three, Two,…." Mr filch shouted.

0

Lily threw the cloak away.

"It's us, Mr filch." She said.

0

"Miss Evans, what do you think you are doing?"

"Well, patrolling, head boy and girl." She said in a confident voice.

"Hmph." Mr filch said, and walked away.

0

James and Lily took a very large breath. They looked at the other and laughed.

0

0

It's the author here, well, I thought that I would be free to write more chapters. Sorry, I am too busy lately. I 'll continue to update my fics. Please wait for a bit!

AWhiteCatWhoLovesToEatLemons


	3. Continue!

James and Lily took a very large breath. They looked at the other and laughed.

0

Chapter 3

0

"Wow..." James slowly said.

"Yup, that's my first time." Lily told him.

"You didn't even get caught!"

"'Cause I was with you. You really are the best!"

"First appreciation from you, Lil."

"Alright, Potter."

"CALL ME JAMES!"

"Okay, okay!!"

0

Lily used her hand to search for the invisibility cloak. Then she put it up to cover herself and James.

"Wattcha! My head!"

"Sorry, I didn't poke into your eyes, right?"

"Well, if you did?"

"Come on, I didn't poke you!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just to make sure..." But Lily's voice didn't seem so.

"That's just what you think."

0

-0-

0

They walked back to the common room. Hands in hands.

/Be sincere to your feelings, Lil./

0

[No, idiot! How on earth can I even explain to love him after years and years. He would think you are absolutely an idiot!]

0

"Evans, I am sorry." James said.

"For what?" Lily asked, she was very surprised.

"I made you felt bad during our scheme, that fake date. I was wrong, should not have done that." James took another breath.

"I will tell everyone we broke up, because of me. I am the wrong one." He seem as he was almost to cry.

0

"Lily, thanks for everything. I do love you, those days are so..."

0

Lily cried.

0

"You know, I love you too."

0

James looked at her; "No need to calm me, I am alright."

0

"I quite love your scheme, let's continue! You idiot!"

0

That usual smirk returned to James face.

Snowy Hogwarts castle was so beautiful.

It's the author here, thanks for reading this until the end. I will continue writing! Maybe another Detective Conan's fic before Harry Potter's one! I am so glad!


End file.
